Getting Darien
by Moon Princess
Summary: This story is about how Serena got tired of fighting with Darien so she takes matters into her own hands... This is my first story so I need your comments to help me out so you can read better stuff. If you like it tell me why you liked it if you did


Title: Getting Darien  
Date: 12/02/00  
Rating: Pg13  
Author's Notes: This story is about Serena and he quest to make and her plan to make Darien her boyfriend. I am sorry to all you Senshi   
fans but this story does not contain the Senshi however it does   
contain Raye, Mina, Lita, Amy, and Andrew... In this story Serena,   
Raye, Mina, Lita, Amy, Andrew, and Darien are 18.   
  
Disclaimer: This story is based on Sailormoon. I do not own the   
characters, which are based on that series, some other big Executive's  
and companies do along with the Noako Tenchi (Sorry if I spelled it   
wrong)  
  
And now on with the story...   
  
  
......................................................................  
  
It was summertime and Serena was quite confused. She was   
contemplating her crush on that handsome, arrogant, smart, jerk Darien.  
Sometimes he could be so sweet to anyone besides her and other times   
a real jerk to her, okay so he always acted like a real jerk when she was around! Sometimes she wanted to slap him, and other times she wanted to kiss him. The nerves of that guy making Serena hate and love him. Wait a minute did she just say love, no she couldn't have but she soon gave in an admitted she did in fact love him. Just then Serena thought maybe she should and get him to ask her out. Yes she would do it today, it would all happen today. He wasn't going to resist her. She was way to good when it came to matchmaking... Well okay when it came to other people. Like she fixed up Lita and Ken, Raye and Chad, Amy and Greg, and Mina and Kevin, and they were basically perfect couples. Well she had to give herself some credit she was good at flirting and making boys jealous. Something her and Mina did a lot and well. This time she would succeed and no one could stop her! Now time for her master plan!  
  
Step One: Outfit  
  
Serena looked through her wardrobe and decided to wear a rather   
complementing pink halter-top with a bunny on it, along with a nice pair of pink shorts that barely covered her butt. Then she chooses a pair of white, strappy, high-heeled sandals. Then she got the outfit she picked, along with a robe, towel, purse, and her cell phone, so she could call her friend and ask for a favor. She had to remember to thank Mina for convincing her to buy this outfit. Serena and her group of friends, Lita, Mina, Amy, and Raye, went out one day to buy 'make him yours outfits' and this was one of Serena's. They also had literally dragged Amy and Serena into Victoria's secret and made her and Amy buy lingerie. Mina was a shop-alhcolic, bubbly girl that could pass for Serena's twin or sister. They knew each other since they were babies because their parents were good friends. Mina was Serena's best friend out of all the girls. Lita was a tall, strong, girl that had a good heart and was an excellent chef. Raye and Serena always got into fights for fun. They were famous for their tongue wars. She was a priestess at her grandfather's temple where she lived. Amy was a very intelligent person like Serena, but Serena still had to work at getting her to stop reading and working much.  
  
Now all she had to worry about was Andrew. Andrew was a good friend of Serena's who worked at the arcade. He was also Darien's best friend. He recently broke up with his girlfriend, Rita. She went into the bathroom showered and got dressed. She then proceeded to her room. She put on a light pink eye shadow and lipstick with a shiny lip-gloss for a cover. She then blow-dried her hair and put it in a clip, she was not going to be called 'Meatballhead' today. She then went to eat an early breakfast. Everyone was so surprised she was up early and didn't have her hair in her trademark odangoes. Her brother was going to make a comment when Serena said, "Shut up Sammy." She smiled and he glared at her. She ate a happy breakfast for once, called a friend to do her a favor and meet her at the arcade, and then she went to the arcade.  
  
Step 2: flirting  
  
She saw Darien and Andrew talking while she walked through the doors, she was early so she had time to talk to them. She then sat next to Darien and said,"Hi," at first he didn't recognize her and when he did he choked on his milkshake while Andrew stood open mouthed. You see usually Serena always covered body because she didn't like all the attention she got from boys once they saw her figure that is why they were staring at her. She laughed to herself and thought Finally the great Darien Shields is speechless. Andrew whispered to Serena in her ear that he had to ask her something. Serena then giggled and nodded yes. Then all of the boys including Darien glared at him. The Serena put step two into action. She flirted with Andrew so that Darien would get very jealous. She didn't throw herself at Andrew she just flirted. From crossing her legs to kissing Andrew on the cheek when he said something sweet, when she excused herself. Then Darien thought to himself, what is my bunny doing in front of these guys with that outfit on? She shouldn't wear thing like that outfit in public no matter how cute it was! Just then Andrew told Darien that he was going to ask Serena out. You see Serena had called Andrew up and old her to help her make Darien jealous. She really did know too much about how much he absolutely loved matchmaking.  
Darien could feel his blood start to boil and Andrew smiled and knew he had Darien right where he wanted him. Serena then walked back in and when she looked at who was walking in she was truly terrified! Her ex-boyfriend Alex walked in with a total slut in his arms. Serena felt her eyes start to water but pushed the tears back. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction to see her cry! She then gracefully walked back to the counter and asked Andrew for a Vanilla milkshake. Andrew looked at her oddly but then got her the drink. Just then Serena felt a tap on her back turned around and the next thing she knew she was in a hug. When she realized it was Alexander she was hugging she pushed out of the embrace and said, "What do you want Alexander!" He winced at the formality and said, "For you to call me Snuggle Bear again, Love." Serena felt a blush creep up on her cheeks but then after a minute the blush turned into anger." Darien's blood stared to boil again...   
  
^A/N: pretty soon he'll be asking for someone to take him off the stove, OK, OK enough with the corny humor^  
  
To be continued...  
  
^ A/N: didn't really think I'd leave you hanging did you? Ok, Ok enough with the small talk back o the story ^   
  
"Just come with me for a minute Love. I will make it worth you wild," Alex said. Just as I was about to protest Alex put his arm around my waist and was about to drag me out the door when...  
I must admit I was quite surprised and shocked at what unfolded before my eyes. Darien had stepped in front of Alex or should I say Snuggle Bear, I think not, and as gently as possible took me out of Alex's arms and into his own. Next Darien said, "I am sorry but Bunny cannot come with you today because she is on a date with her boyfriend." *What the heck is Darien thinking I don't have a boyfriend. If I did, he would not happy about all of the hugs and kisses I gave Andrew. Or about how I was forcefully held by Alex and not forcefully hugged by Darien. He would also not like that I set out today to get Darien as a boyfriend* "And who exactly would that be?" questioned Alex. I was about to say no one when Darien said, "Me." I was feeling a little light headed a starry eyed at the moment. I looked up at him and he looked down at me and smiled. Then I did something I would never do under regular circumstances. I kissed Darien with a passion that I had never kissed anyone! And he responded it was a miracle. I then actually, believe it or not, opened my mouth and his tongue slid in quickly. I felt my knees go weak but thankfully Darien had his arms tightly around my waist. In the background I heard cheering, booing, understanding, and confusion about our situation then I blocked it out. After about ten minutes we separated and to my surprise were not breathing heavily. I was still in his arms though. Then I heard a shout of anger and turned towards Alex and saw steam coming out of his ears and saw he was getting ready to punch Darien. Since the door was right behind us I quickly pushed us through the door and around the corner! I heard Andrew yelling from inside about how Alex broke the glass.After what seemed like an eternity of silence and looking into each other's eyes, Darien asked, "What happens next?" I pondered this for a while until I thought of something and answered, "We stay in each other's arms?" Darien chuckled a little which was about to make me mad but he kissed me before I could get mad. "Yea we will for the rest of time Bunny." I couldn't help but smile at that! But I had to tell Darien something first.  
"You know, Darien today I decided that I couldn't live one more day without being in your arms so... I asked Andrew to help me make you jealous but I guess my plan didn't get the chance to work because that jerk Alex walked in so unexpectedly." I said softly. Darien smiled at me and said, "You know I decided the same thing." We both laughed at that and walked toward the park with the future looking brighter! Then I remembered how I was supposed to meet the girls and how I forgot to feed my cats Luna and Artemis and I smiled. *I just might tell the girls what happened later*  
  
END  
  
Author's notes: send flames, complements, questions and suggestions to SailorMoon01618@aol.com I will try my best to answer all of my e-mails. 


End file.
